thelastsonfandomcom-20200214-history
John Stewart
John Stewart was a United States Marine who was recruited into the Green Lantern Corps. He became a founding member of the Justice League. History John Stewart enlisted in the United States Marine Corps in the hopes of being part of something greater. During his service, John and his platoon had served on a few missions along with Captain America and the Avengers; in which John's service was recognized by General Nick Fury to have some potentials in becoming a S.H.I.E.L.D. operative. However, in 2006, during his last tour of duty, John had been assigned to Iraq, and was just a few days away from completion of his mission, due for an honorable discharge, when he had seen something fall from the sky. The object was fairly close to his base, in which John investigated to find the object to be a spaceship belonging to a wounded Guardian of the Universe. John provided medical attention to the Guardian just in time to meet Green Lantern Hal Jordan. The Guardian, ingratitude to John's hospitality, offered John to join the Green Lantern Corps. Inspired by his commitment, John accepted the Guardian's offer following his discharge. Returning to Earth For two years, John kept peace throughout the known galaxies and becoming regarded more than just a rookie from Earth. In 2008, John was hailed by Guardian Krallen and learned that a survivor from Krypton is living on Earth, and was ordered to protect him before the Kree find him. John returned to Earth and arrived at the Fortress of Solitude where he assisted Superman in fending off several Kree soldiers. He helped Superman in saving the X-Men, who were abducted by Ronan the Accuser, and amended apologies from the Kree Supreme Intelligence for the Kree Accuser's behavior. John furthermore escorted and protected Superman and the X-Men in the Argo from Ronan's retaliation until escaping to Galactic Head Councillor Winema Wazzo's ship. John was then informed by Wazzo that Krallen had assigned him a new task to patrol the Solar System to ensure that the Kree do not return to threaten Earth; in which John gladly accept and to finally be back on his planet. Not long after returning to Earth, John discovered Superman and the X-Men's exposure to the public, and rush in time in fighting alongside the Flash, Hawkgirl, and Aquaman against the Friends of Humanity when they attacked the Xavier Institute. John and many other heroes gathered at the Fortress of Solitude in laying an assault on the F.O.H.'s S.H.I.E.L.D. base in New Mexico. John was among the heroes that destroyed some of the Sentinels. He along with Superman and Hawkgirl followed the remaining Sentinels from reaching Genosha, where they destroyed them. However, the battle worsen when the Brainiac Mark VI arrived and assimilated the fallen Sentinels into a larger composite monstrosity. They along with the help of Batman, Wonder Woman and the Martian Manhunter managed to destroyed Mark VI. Soon after, John and the other seven heroes helped the X-Men in defeating Juggernaut. In the aftermath of that crisis, John readily agreed to Superman's suggestion that the eight heroes band together as the Justice League. Powers and abilities John Stewart possesses no innate superhuman abilities, apart perhaps from a nearly-indomitable will. He is also unfailingly honest and virtually without fear. These qualities made him an ideal candidate for membership in the Green Lantern Corps. Like all members of the Green Lantern Corps, John Stewart was issued a power ring and a lantern-shaped power battery. Thus equipped, John was extraordinarily well-prepared for the mission of maintaining order within his assigned space sector. John's military experience provided him with a strong grasp of tactics, and made him a skilled combatant — armed or unarmed. Personality Relationships Footnotes In the DC Comics, John Stewart was an architect and former U.S. Marine who was selected by the Guardians to be the backup Lantern for Hal Jordan after Guy Gardner was seriously injured. Like in Justice League, Stewart was one of the founders of the League. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Justice League members Category:Green Lantern Members Category:Article stubs